High reliability connectors such as those used in defense applications, generally use socket contact assemblies with seamless exteriors. A common type of socket assembly, such as shown in FIG. 1, includes a solid body with a cavity formed by machining or impact extrusion to form a solid body with a tubular front. Slots are machined in the tubular front to form forwardly extending tines which are crimped (permanently bent) so their front ends engage a pin contact entering the cavity. A hood is installed around the body to protect the tines and to form a closed entry region that limits the size of pin contacts that can enter between the tines. While such a socket assembly is reliable, it is expensive to manufacture.
Another type of seamless socket shown in FIG. 2, includes a solid body with a cylindrical cavity, and a clip formed of rolled sheet metal installed in the cavity. The clip has rearwardly extending tines, and the front of the clip forms a closed entry region. While this socket assembly can be manufactured at low cost, it has the disadvantage that there is a long distance (Y) between the initial and final points of contact of the tines with a pin contact. Connectors used in defense applications generally must have a short distance between the initial and final points of contact.
It should be noted that there are many types of very low cost socket contacts formed entirely of rolled or folded pieces of sheet metal without any seamless tube around them. However, such metal contacts are subject to damage during handling, between the time they are initially manufactured and the time they are shipped to a customer and installed by the customer in a connector housing. A socket contact assembly which had a seamless exterior, which had a protected spring clip therein with initial and final points of contact that were close together which had a closed entry region at the opening to the cavity, and which could be constructed at low cost, would be of considerable value.